Forever Yours
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Hermione is dead. She was killed in the battle and Draco is devastated. How can he cope? Or will he just give up and join her? HGxDM One-shot


**Just got this idea for a one-shot and thought I'd try it out. Please ****review and tell me what you think.**

Draco stared at the coffin being lowered into the ground. He recalled clearly the moment the curse hit her. He felt his heart break just at the thought of it. His heart had been breaking for weeks now as he had tried to track down his father to get revenge for killing her. The only girl who had ever seen the real him. The only one who knew him inside out. The first and last person he ever loved. His true love. His soul mate. His reason for living.

"_I love you Hermione and that's why we can't be __together." Said Draco softly. _

"_Why not Draco? I love you too. We can run away together. No one ever needs to know. Please Draco. We can get through this. Just give us a chance!" she pleaded._

"_We can't. __My father… the Dark Lord… they all want you dead and being with me will only increase your chances of being killed. I can't put you in that kind of danger." _

He would never forgive his father for what he had done. It was a deliberate act of punishment for him. He wanted his son to suffer for abandoning the Dark Lord.

_The battle was raging around them. But they stood there kissing knowing they might never see each other alive again. Draco pulled away._

"_Hermione I'm so sorry for all the hurt and suffering I've caused you. I know we might not make it out of this battle alive but I want you to know how sorry I am and how much I love you."_

"_I know." She replied. _

She hadn't seen it coming until it was too late. Her scream was the last memory Draco had of her. It was the one that woke him most nights. He often woke, his brow covered in sweat, because of the nightmares that plagued him.

_They went their separate ways after their kiss and found themselves in the middle of the war. People were dying in front of them and there was nothing they could do. Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange battling with Molly Weasley. __She rushed forward to help her. The last thing she heard was Draco's screams for her to get out of the way but once she turned it was too late. The curse hit her full on in the chest. She landed in a crumpled heap. Dead. Gone. Forever._

And now here Draco stood. Hiding in the bushes as he watched her coffin being lowered into the ground for the rest of eternity. He could see some of the Weasley's crying as well as Potter. They were saying their final farewells. But Draco couldn't because no one had known about them. It had always been for the best.

Draco crept away silently. He was nearly to his car when his phone started ringing.

"_Hello."_

"_Draco it's your mother. Your father has been caught. His has been sent straight to Azkaban. He's never getting out." _

Draco hung up knowing it was time. He saw the Weasley's driving towards the exit of the cemetery. He waited until they were only a second away and they stepped out in front of the car. There was a screech of brakes but it was too late. Draco had been hit.

Draco felt his spirit float form his body. He stared down at the scene below him. People were rushing from the cars to see was he okay. He looked up. There stood his Angel.

She was still in the clothes she had died in. she looked so happy and peaceful.

"_You __shouldn't have done that."_ She said softly.

_"I couldn't live without you."_

_"You can. And you have too. It's not too late. Go back to your body."_

_"Why?"_

_"You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't end it for me."_

_"I can't live without you"_ he repeated.

_"You can and you have too."_ Draco knew she was right. He kissed her lightly and floated back to his body.

He did as she asked. He lived his life as well as he could. But he never loved again. He dated. He even married but he didn't love her like he loved Hermione.

He was eighty-five when he died. He was driving when he was hit by a truck. The car flipped numerous times before bursting into flames. And then he rejoined Hermione in the After Life. And they stayed together for all eternity.

**please reveiw! thanks!**


End file.
